


The Day Dreamer returns

by ArtemisFerris09



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005), We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Bisexual Kira Yukimura, F/F, F/M, Hero Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Lavagirl, Protective Sharkboy, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles is Max
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisFerris09/pseuds/ArtemisFerris09
Summary: What if Stiles is Max, and what happened if his friends (Sharkboy and Lavagirl) who are now adults, returns to protect and guide him with help of their team, the Heroics and their kids.
Relationships: A Capella (We Can Be Heroes) & Missy Moreno, Allison Argent/Kira Yukimura, Lavagirl (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D) & Stiles Stilinski, Lavagirl (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D)/Ms. Vox/Lydia Martin, Miracle Guy/Marcus Moreno, Sharkboy (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D) & Stiles Stilinski, Sharkboy (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D)/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Day Dreamer returns

I decided to make a crossover fanfic with the Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D/We Can Be Heroes (2020) and Teen Wolf.

Pairing:  
Sharkboy/Stiles  
Lavagirl/Ms. Vox/Lydia Martin  
Miracle Guy/Marcus Moreno  
Allison Argent/Kira Yukimura

Also Guppy is going to be the daughter of Sharkboy and Stiles, instead of Lavagirl with Sharkboy.

Instead, Lavagirl and Ms. Vox are married and have a healthy open relationship.

Stiles will be pushed out of the pack and will eventually join the Heroics, under a hero name, Spark. Allison, Kira, and Lydia will eventually join the Heroics too, Allison's hero name is Nyx, Lydia's hero name is Gaea, Kira's hero name is Thunder.

Jackson and Peter will be the supernatural informants and allies for the Heroics.


End file.
